Crows Will Cry
by Peachy Keenest
Summary: Avery's parents have secret pasts she never knew about. Left on her own, she is forced into slavery, until a recruiter from the Antivan Crows takes Avery under her wing, and trains her. Now it's up to Avery to see where she's headed.


I remember the last night of my childhood. I sat on a stool listening to my father play his harpsichord, while my mother sat in a rocking chair, caressing her swollen belly. I stared at her with a smile. She returned a smile with a warmness that reached me faster than the burning embers in our fireplace. I played with my hair in between my long, sharp finger nails. My father continued to play ancient elven folk songs we often danced to during festivals. I took my mother's hand gently and twirled her around the room. Her pearly green eyes glistened with joy. My father laughed heartily.

Everything in that moment was perfect. I could always remember it vividly, even in my dreams. In another instant all the happiness was shattered with an unexpected knock. My father's ears twitched with warning. I rushed to my father, clinging to his arm. He looked down to my face.

"Avery don't worry your beautiful head. I'm sure it's just a random traveler. Take your mother upstairs, she needs her rest." I shook my head and clenched his arm. His gaze became stern, and I knew he wasn't going to budge.

I shrugged, and fell back to my mother's side. I took her hand and led her to her cot, laden with red silks. She sighed and patted my head. I sat down beside her and let my hand rest on her stomach, counting the pushes that came from within. I left my mother to her sleep, and sat at the top of the stairs trying to catch parts of the angry voices from below. Worry stewed in my stomach. A loud crash shattered the silence, along with yells and clashes of metal.

"Avery! Get your mother, leave! NOW!" My father's voice floated up to me. My head became light as I staggered hurriedly to my mom's room. At the end of the hall a malicious elf appeared. Under my dress I took a dagger as he flew at me. He laughed when I stumbled and missed his face. He grabbed my legs and lifted me into the air. I slashed furiously as he smashed his fist into my ribs. I caught his eye and fell to the ground. I got a wooden spear mounted on the wall and twirled it around his head until he stopped moving. I could no longer hear my father's struggle from below, and the footsteps got closer. I barricaded my mother's room door pitifully, and huddled in a corner with her. The door shook violently from its beating, and my mother's eyes became fierce. A blueish glow began to light her skin, a fire in her eyes. Everything I thought I knew about my parents came into perspective. I had been raised on lies and secrets. But I didn't have time to be angry. The door gave way, and tens of elves fell into the room. They wore a blood red symbol on their armor. It was familiar, but meant nothing to me.

"Damn you swine! Feel the wrath of the divine maker!" A flash of greenish yellow tore throughout the room, tearing the men into fleshy shreds. My mother began to heave, clutching her stomach protectively and one hand holding me behind her. I didn't feel safe, even with my mother. She never said anything about magic.

"Avery," her familiar, comforting voice brought me back to a point of sanity. "Leave me. Go before the comeback, you have a chance to escape." She pressed a peculiar gold and emerald trinket into my hands, and kissed my forehead. I knew this would be the last time I ever saw her. Tears welled in my eyes. She gave me a reassuring smile. "I'll be right behind you. Now go before the maker tests my patience with you!" Despite the graveness of the situation she manage to crack a joke, and I forced a smile for her. It was the last lie she told me. I clutched onto the amulet, and pushed on through the forest surrounding my quiet existence. I wondered if I would even make it past morning. But I was angry. What had my father kept from me? Questions raced through my mind. I had no idea where I was, or where I was headed, but I trudged on through the woods.


End file.
